A Very Hogwarts-ly Christmas
by emmii-chan
Summary: Only 25 days up until Christmas - what will the hero trio do for the sake of their entertainment while the day of comes?
1. Day 1

**YAY IT'S THE START OF DECEMBER, THE WONDERFUL DAY WHEN MY HOUSEHOLD LOST ALL INTERNET CONNECTION AND I CAN'T GO ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE AND SIT AND DO NOTHING EXCEPT TYPE A MAGNIFICENT STORY ABOUT WELL I DON'T KNOW STUFF (harrycoughpottercoughcoughbecauseiamcoughobsessedwithhimlol)**

**WHAT A MERRY AND JOYFUL WAY TO START THE CHRISTMAS SEASON, ISN'T IT?**

**WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CRUMPETS AND A FINE CUP OF TEA, MY DEAR?**

**Okay, enough of this, I just wanted to stop reading Order of the Phoenix pg. 505 on chapter twenty-three **_**Christmas on the Closed Ward**_** paragraph three in American version-**

**-because my eyes were on fire and I just felt like typing a story lalalala sue me.**

**Wonderful disclaimer : I do not own this wonderful people.**

**And this isn't a pairing or ship story hahahah once again, sue me.**

**Soon, my lovely minion stalkers, soon there shall be a ship story where Harry starts flying out the window committing suicide and like, Draco or Tom or SOMEBODY be like,**

"**NO, HARRY, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU DON'T DIE YOU BETCH"**

**Lolnope, I'm just gonna do a story that has no ships, but just the wonderful joys of Christmas life.**

**Hermione is actually stupid in this on I'm sorry lol.**

**HER INTELLIGENCE SLIGHTLY DROPPED DOWN WHEN SHE WAS KISSED BY VIKTOR KRUM AND SHE WAS LIKE "HELL NO I'M DATING RON WEASEL-LY" AND KRUM BE LIKE "OH WTF YOU CHEATS ON ME" **

**/just gave myself a wonderful idea that I'll probably **_**never**_** use in my life/**

**Anyways, would you like a cup of tea and some scones?**

**/is acting British in America wtf I'm betraying my country/**

**/and I shall stop spamming you with rants and addiction shit so like yeah let's carry on/**

**/yeah I should really stop/**

**/okay have fun reading/**

**/bye/**

**/I love you/**

**/**_**bye**_**/**

"It's Christmas!" Hermione squealed, her mitten-covered hands clasped together as the little, happy, merry, innocent trio trudged through the thick snow.

Ron gave the curly-haired girl a swift look. "You douche, it's only the first weekend of December," he sighed, shaking his head with mock sadness. "Honestly, Hermione, why _are_ you the top student at Hogwarts?"

The female looked away, nose stuck up in the air. "Some people just don't have the spirit," she huffed, giving the other boy in the middle of the arguing two a hopeful glance. "Right, Harry?"

The little, beautiful, innocent, sweet, anger-management-slightly-needed boy draped his scarf closer to his frost-bitten nose, its blue-and-gold stripes being dotted with bright snow. "I'm not taking any sides."

**(A/N: I have no idea what year they are in. Think of a year that has innocent-evil group of smiling cute adorable kids causing mischief.**

**/is thinking of fourth year or something because I think that's when Harry went to Hogsmeade the first time)**

Ron let out a shivering gasp, being slightly inaudible by the quietly roaring wind. "Let's get butterbeer!" He squeaked, wincing a bit as a chilly breeze blasted in his face. Harry nodded enthusiastically, Hermione murmuring agreement as well.

The hero trio **(A/N: Does that rhyme.. I tried. D: It sounds like it doesn't rhyme)** clambered in the pub, feeling a blanket of warmth and noisiness settle. Kids scrambled around, getting under people's feet. Their House colors shone brightly under the brightly glow from lamps.

As soon as Harry's little group of companions settled on a table cozily, with mugs full of sizzling butterbeer in front of them, Hermione brought up the usual talk.

"Did you guys start the essay Snape assigned us?" She questioned after a brief sip of warm liquid from her cup. Ron shook his head, eyes narrowed with disgust.

"Why would we?" He scoffed, rubbing his wet mouth with his sleeved-arm. "It's Hogsmeade weekend. We can start on it tomorrow."

"_We?_" Hermione coughed a faint smile creeping along her face. Harry concealed his chortling by covering his mouth with his scarf. "I finished my essay yesterday! It was simple!"

Ron snorted. "Simple! For you, maybe," he replied breezily. The redhead's voice had to rise above the noisy bustling of the pub.

"Shut up, the two of you," Harry spoke suddenly, glowering at his two friends. "Can we move on? The subject of homework is making me sick."

The freckled-face male glanced at Hermione, a look of triumph glittering in his eyes.

"Whatever," Hermione huffed, leaning back to her wooden chair. Her curled bangs fell over her eyes, though Harry couldn't notice but amusement though exasperation lingering in them.

"Don't you think we can play Quidditch?" Ron randomly asked, his eyes narrowed with worry. "With the weather we've had, it looks nasty, right, mate?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, keeping a casual note in his tone. "We've dealt with it before, remember?"

Ron's shoulders sagged with brewing relief. "I forgot," he said, slightly defiant, "well, good luck, Harry. I heard it's against Slytherin again."

Harry let out a wry, though highly amused laugh. "I'd fancy seeing Malfoy fall out of his broom when we play," he snickered. "Then I could get the Snitch without a problem."

"Oh, entertaining indeed!" Ron chortled, his head bent down to the table as his shoulders shook within laughs.

A low, drawling voice echoed around their table. Hermione's head lifted from nosing into a book, to Harry's no surprise. _Must've been bored with Quidditch talks by now_, Harry mused.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione inquired sharply, her voice tinged with accusation. "Planning to stir up more trouble, _ferret_?"

Malfoy's smirk on his pale face was slightly faltering, though he kept his ground. "What about you, _beaver_?" He shot back.

If eyes could kill, Malfoy's body would be lying on the exact spot Hermione glowered savagely at him. Ron had the guts to suppress an upcoming chuckle, noticing the girl's death glare.

Malfoy's hands made way to his wand pocketed in his cloak, though Hermione interrupted him with a cough and said with a sweet and sly tone, "I wouldn't do that, Malferret. Hagrid is just over there."

The white-blond cursed under his breath before forcing upon a smirk. "Later," he snarled lowly before hunching his shoulders and strutting over to his beautiful fat bodyguards **(A/N: like a gay princess. I'm kidding.)**

Ron's red face finally exploded before he was nearly sprawled on the table, laughing noisily. "Cheers!" He snickered, nudging the sour-faced Hermione on her arm. "Bloody brilliant!"

Harry shuffled his chair closer, bringing up his half-empty cup of butterbeer. "To Hermione!" He whispered-shouted, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

The brown-haired girl broke into a small smile, bringing her own cup forward. Ron came forth, yelling, "Merry Hermione, and a happy new year to celebrate Malfoy's awfulness!"

Together the Gryffindor students clunked cups and drowned themselves into a brief moment of butterbeer and happiness.

Only then was when Malfoy had invited his awfully big boyfriends into joining him to do a pig heap on top of the celebrating trio, causing Ron to shriek insanely.

**Sorry for the bad ending lol,**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR~**


	2. Day 2

**Yay it's day 2 of December when in reality it's actually the 3****rd****.**

**Oh well, kill me when the Ministry of Magic comes knocking down my door.**

**Which is right now.**

**I can just hear Fudge screeching insanely, cackling evilly as he rubs his hands together with a mad glint in his eyes.**

**I can see it now.**

* * *

Snow splattered against the cover of her book as Hermione looked up from perusing through her textbook, _Hogwarts, A History_. **(A/N: I had to look through many of the HP books to decide which random beautiful book I should choose. I did this extra time because I love you guys. Your welcome.)**

Her open eyes stung against the nipping cold as she scowled slightly. "Shouldn't you be, erm, fighting somewhere else?" She suggested curtly; as she said this, two heads rose from two separate dips in the snowy ground.

The particularly redhead boy coughed irritably. "Hermione, it's not _just_ a fight," he sighed. "Have you ever heard of, _snowball fight_?" He had put a lot of empathizing in his words, including, "you really need to go outside more."

The messy black-haired fourth-year smiled cheekily. He couldn't just swallow back a laugh.

"Oh, leave it, Ron," he said breezily, crouching back into his little hole which was supposed to shield him from snowballs. "Come on, let's start again."

The freckly-faced boy gave Hermione one last glare before ducking under his own hole. Ron let out a scream, though it wasn't as loud as the howling wind whipping across the area. Hermione supposed it was a signal, for a flurry of white balls came shooting across the snowy clearing after a few seconds of Ron's horrible girly shriek.

The bushy-haired then noticed that a single flag was propped inside each of the small ditches of both boys'. "I suppose I'll just watch," Hermione muttered under her breath, gingerly setting her textbook aside on the bench.

Two more identical redheads popped up from behind trees. Together the twins screeched and dove in after Ron, who dropped a handful of snowballs, leaving Harry tumbling on the snow with fits of laughter.

"You – you…!" Ron's screaming was muffled by series of uncontrollable laughing. "Fred, George!" The three Weasleys' tumbled and thrashed around as Harry sneaked to the other side.

Hermione suppressed a knowing giggle as she watched the boy quickly grab the flag and streak over to his own ditch, where he stood yelling with triumph.

Hermione bounced over to the triumphant Harry, patting him gently on the shoulder. "That was great!" She congratulated, grinning. "Thanks," Harry panted breathlessly, green eyes shining behind those glasses he always wore.

Ron returned, with echoes of chuckles behind him – the twins must've returned to the warmth of the Hogwarts castle. The redhead had a sour look on his face, though it wavered into a small smile.

"You git," Ron chuckled, slightly tugging the tip of the red-and-gold scarf Harry wore. "Fred and George wanted me to lose; I bet you a bucket full of Galleons."

Harry snorted with relief - he probably would've thought that Ron would come back seething with disappointment and anger at his loss.

"Try a rematch?" Harry asked, tossing a snowball from one gloved hand to the other. Ron nodded eagerly, and his grin ended up as a frown of bewilderment as Hermione piped up, "Can I play, too?"

Ron looked uneasy; "I don't know," he mumbled, regaining his loss for his confused voice. "Hey, who was that girl that asked if we can play somewhere else?"

Harry shrugged, his green eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Alright, you can try," he replied, pointing to an open spot for a ditch, obviously. "Let's start digging, and gather up some snowballs."

And Hermione went right to work, as eager as learning new things in class.

And they did play a few rounds of snowball fights, the castle grounds echoing the continuous sounds of shrieks and laughing and thuds of snowballs hitting something.

Hermione flopped into one of the armchairs of the Gryffindor common room, with Ron and Harry doing the same as well. The warmth of the fire seemed relaxing to the shivering trio, and a glass of butterbeer sounded amazing in this weather.

"I won," Ron kept repeating smugly as they dragged their wet boots back to the castle and into the portrait hole of the Fat Lady, until Hermione threatened halfheartedly to shut Ron's mouth with duct tape and shove him into Snape's dungeon for the whole term. Both Harry and Ron knew she was only kidding, but Ron seemed to have his wonderful sense back and kept quiet.

And Hermione wanted the bragging rights, as well, unfortunately.

"Yeah, well, I stole your flag half of the time," she snapped, sipping her hot mug. Hermione leaned back as Harry fiddled with his damp, snow-covered glasses.

Ron stuck his nose pathetically up in the heated air. "And I stole yours!" He flashed, and Harry had to chuck the _Daily Prophet_ at his face – even better, the newspaper was crumpled into a hard, heavy ball, which left a faint mark on Ron's forehead.

"Look," Harry said calmly, though his voice was still filled with excitement from the snow battle, "we all won each. Sounds fair?"

Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly. "I guess," she muttered. "At least I'm a lot smarter than him."

"Yes, Hermione, we all know that," Harry insisted, giving Ron an exasperated glance. "Don't rub it in our faces."

_I'm not_, Hermione opened her mouth to argue, though not better of it. Harry was getting better at objecting each year; _At least I have _somebody_ smarter than Ron with me_.

The heated subject about snowball battles seemed to drift off into the empty air. "I want a nice, hot bath," Ron yawned, curling up in his soft armchair. "So c-c-cold."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Then go, you lazy bum," she sniffed unsympathetically. "You'll feel useful when you do."

"And warm," Harry added, staring wistfully at the fire. "I think I forgotten what it feels like to be warm."

"You guys are so lazy," Hermione let out another long, heaving sigh. "This must be like when you two were unwilling to do your homework!"

The shivering, freckle-face smiled briefly. "We're boys," he yawned, louder this time. "We deserve… we deserve some free time…" His mumbling drifted off into soft snoring.

Harry grinned amusingly as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I'll take him to bed," he offered to Hermione. "You go catch some sleep, okay?"

Hermione nodded gratefully, forcing herself to heave herself off the comfy chair. "Thanks, Harry," she mumbled sleepily, trudging noiselessly towards her dormitory.

Only then Fred and George decided to dump butterbeer right when Ron woke up.

* * *

**I actually liked how this went.**

**I'm so proud.**

**Like a proud mama bird.**

**Well, hope you guys had a good day, and see you next time! :D**

**(By the way, please send me some ideas, that would really be helpful.)**


	3. Day 3

**I'd like to thank people who gave me some ideas.**

**I just want to hug you to death lol.**

**And I'm actually going to use that idea, so thanks!**

**(Mostly because my mind failed on me haha.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fred skipped merrily to a particular dungeon, this time oblivious of the dark setting. His fellow twin followed along, holding a bottle of purple, bubbling liquid.

"You dunce!" George whispered fiercely, shaking the bottle constantly. It let out a small gurgle and fell silent. "Fred, what if we get caught? See if the coast is clear!"

The other identical boy ducked his head, though he elected to ignore his brother's insults. "He's not here!" He whispered gleefully, his voice rising slightly.

"Shut up!" George hissed under his breath; he shouldered his way and went to the front, entering the gloomy dungeon.

Fred trailed after – he cringed a bit as he tripped on his own feet. "Oi." He gave George a cheeky grin. "Sorry 'bout that."

George nearly face-palmed himself before tiptoeing over to the teacher's desk, cackling evilly and softly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Fred peeked over George's shoulder as the boy took a golden goblet, its surface shining effortlessly in the torch light.

George opened the bottle cork, then tipping the purple, bubbling liquid gingerly and slowly into the goblet. The liquid gurgled and bubbled more constantly, though it settled after a few minutes of triumphant silence.

"Quick, let's go," Fred urged, beckoning to the entrance. George nodded quickly and shoved the potion bottle in his backpack before sprinting off outside with Fred.

Fred made sure to contact Harry Potter and his trio the next hour, and left them staring at the dungeon door with slightly baffled looks on their faces.

And the doors exploded wide open, and there stood Professor Snape constantly singing Christmas carols.

"_Oh_, Hogwarts bells, Potter smells, Ron had snapped his wand!" Snape sang at the top of his lungs, making Hermione cower with disgust, "Dumbledore lost his mind, and I just got away, _hey_!"

"P-Professor Snape?" Malfoy pushed his way roughly to the front of the crowd. "Are you… okay?" Despite the "Potter smells" part of the song, he was a bit worried.

"Nevermind that!" Snape snapped fervently, though his dark eyes were flashing with obvious holiday joy. "Come, come, and let's learn some potions!"

Harry flashed Ron a very weird look and shuffled his way into the dungeon, making sure to keep his head bowed as he past the awfully singing professor.

He had such a voice that you would cry over your broken glass.

The class had seated themselves comfortably, though they were looking with bewilderment as they saw decorations hung up on the walls.

A soft, murmuring voice would be singing "Hogwarts Bells", and glitter would be sparkling from every corner of the room, all Christmas colors. An elf stuffed animal would be seated neatly on Snape's teacher desk.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione made sure to sit really close together, casting each other bewildered looks and abrupt coughs.

"_We'll never be rooooooooyals_," Snape was humming absentmindedly, actually skipping to his desk. "_It don't run in our blooooooood_ – speaking of blood, salamander blood is used for what potion?"

Hermione's hand made way straight into the air in an instant; she was trying hard to retain her squirming as she tried to raise her hand higher. Harry and Weasley were doodling on their parchment.

"Granger? _Hmm, hmmmm, Hogwarts bells, Potter smells…_"

"Strengthening Solution," Hermione answered clearly, her eyes growing wide with awe as Snape praised merrily, "Wonderful job, Granger! 5 points for Gryffindor; _bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room, we don't caaaaaare…_"

On the other side of the room, Malfoy's cool, gray eyes widened with fury. Harry high-fived Hermione under the table, with Ron silently squealing like a fanboy.

And the lesson droned on, but it was as much fun as making up prophecies in Divination class.

* * *

"You know, Fred, that was a splendid idea," Ron told the twins immediately after Potions class was over. The twins casted each other a keen glance before replying to Ron.

"Of course, little bro," George answered exasperatedly, crossing his arms. "Give Fred all the glory when I thought of it first."

Ron chuckled, patting his stomach. "Tell me everything later, okay?"

As the redhead left the twins, they looked at each other with a malicious grin on their faces. Fred winked.

"Should we still add a few drops of that potion to Ron's drinks?" George asked, rubbing his hands together thoughtfully.

Fred sighed. "George, you dense slug! Why are you even a wizard? Of _course_," he replied earnestly. "You actually have forgotten when Ron put a slug in our beds?"

George shook his head quickly. "Alright, we'll do it. But it would be better if Harry and Hermione joined in with this plan…"

"Right you are, sir," Fred agreed, an evil spark in his eyes.

* * *

**There you go. Took me two days, and I'm late for the deadline. :U**

**This was supposed to be day 3, but it's actually the 5****th**** right now.. ugh. Should've started this series earlier.**

**Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed. I added this extra part about sneaking something in Ron's goblet because I thought it was too short and I couldn't find a way to end it. :P**

**Have a nice day~!**


	4. Day 4

**WOW**

**JUST WOW**

**I'M SCREWED**

**UGHHHHHH CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST COMING**

**AND THIS STORY IS STILL ON CHAPTER 4**

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME**

**LOW INSPIRATION CAN KILL**

**FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN**

**.-.**

**I could just continue this next year, but nah.**

**I'll probably forget what this file is anyways.**

**Oh weeeell.**

**This is going to be a holly, jolly Christmas.**

* * *

Ron groaned self-consciously, his fingers constantly drumming the table. His face as buried in his arms. Harry glanced up from diving in his chocolate pudding, eyebrows raised. On the opposite of the two boys, Hermione scowled, her nose raised indignantly from her book.

"What's wrong?" Harry inquired, his spoon full of pudding pausing from entering his mouth in midair. "You're driving me crazy, all your moaning and swearing. Your mum won't like it if she was here."

Ron blinked over his arms. "Anything to save me from this misery," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What misery?" Hermione laid her precious book on the table, gazing at Ron. "Just read a book. It can be great."

"Ohhh, no," Ron moaned; his continuous mumbling caused Ginny to glower murderously at her older brother. "Shut up for once," she snapped, eyes flashing annoyingly. "No wonder Harry isn't even paying attention to you! You're just an empty shell of boredom!"

Harry looked up from eatinf his second helping of pudding, his emerald green eyes blinkinf with confusion. "Somebody say my name?"

Ron's head snapped up immediately, his groaning turning into whining. "_Exactly_! Nothing good is happening!"

Suddenly another head butted in the conversation, and three more. Hermione let out a long sigh, eyes narrowed indignantly. "Honestly, Dean, you want a party in here?"

Two of the four newcomers shouldered up to Ron, each giving his red hair a sympathetic pat.

"Don't worry, mate," Fred reassured, rolling his eyes at his other twin. "We can start a party, but-"

"-we might need-"

"-a _few _more players. Right, George?"

"Mm. Hermione looks terrified."

The brunette glared at the two redheaded twins. "Some people would like some peace!" She chimed in, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't worry," George said with mock reassurance, when Harry looked up eagerly. "You'll get your beloved peace. Later."

Dean grinned maliciously, his eyes twinkling. "Seamus, do you mind if I dunk your head in Harry's chocolate pudding?" He asked sweetly, gesturing dramatically at Harry's third serving.

Seamus stared coolly at Dean before breaking into a flickering smile. "Sure," he cringed slightly. Dean gave a happy whoop and went forward.

"Wait - now? I thought-"

The boy's nervousness was interrupted as Dean put both of his hands on the back of Seamus's head and pushed forward. Harry grimaced at the horrible _splat _sound. The noise echoed throughout the Great Hall - students craned their heads for a better look as Seamus straightened up.

His face was dotted with strawberries and chocolate and jelly, gooey contents of the dessert dripping down his face. In an instant, Fred scrambled up on top of the Gryffindor table (Hermione made sure to dive for her book and push it away from the redhead's steps) with a mince pie clutched tightly in his hand. The very innocent boy then launched it at the laughing Seamus.

The Great Hall's immediate whispering stopped into dead silence. George took his leap of faith and jumped on the Gryffindir table, right beside the grinning Fred.

All of the students of all the Houses didn't need to be told twice: In unison, the identical little devils both pointed at Seamus and shrieked, "_Food fight, or we'll hex your bums_!"

Ginny squealed and grabbed a plate of cooked steak. With a holler she lunged at Seamus and slammed the steak in his already-messy face. Harry joined in, tossing pumpkin juice that flew and splattered all over Seamus's clothes.

Since the great and lovely Harry Potter was doing, so why not? If the Golden Boy was following the Weasley twins in food combat, so why not?

It would be funny to see pumpkin juice puddles on the floor and Professor Snape slipping and faceplanting on the floor, too.

Ron let out loud whoops and hopped off his seat, beckoning for Hermione to get up as well. The bookworm was crouched under the table, with her book on top of her head as if being a helmet. "Come on, Hermione," Ron insisted urgently, "it'll be funny to see your hair all crazier than usual - er, I mean, it'll be great to see Draco drowning in a pool of fried chicken and jello."

When Hermione didn't reply, Ron shrugged off a pang of disappointment and skipped merrily to Harry, who was pouring apple juice on Malfoy's hair. Whirls of different colors and smells made Ron lick his lips in a daze, though he continued his way; the redhead made sure to grab the nearest plate of strawberry cake and chuck it excitedly at Crabbe's face, who was trying to pry Harry off his beloved Draco.

Screams and laughter bounced around the hall, with prefects running around like crazy, trying to calm the little demons to get back in their seats and eat patiently and maturely. To add to the craze, beams of lights and shouts of brief pain and the tips of wands were seen and heard.

Ron leaped on the thrashing pig pile, the base of it Malfoy, the top Harry. The raven-haired boy's glasses were askew, slipping off the bridge of his nose, though his eyes were gleaming brightly as he pounded Goyle's head with a shimmering goblet. Ron had to admit that his best friend looked... weird. Pieces of pie crust dotted his black tousle of hair, and his robes were damp with liquid and crumbs.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron shouted over the buzz, "grab Malfoy's shirt and I'll Transfigure us some slugs and dump 'em in!"

Despite struggling under the weight of the pig pile (some other students joined in), Malfoy snarled, "You can't even Transfigure a quill into a piece of parchment, blood traitor!" At the insult, Harry swore menacingly at Malfoy and beaned him with his goblet.

Ron raised his hand to flick his wand tip at Malfoy, ready to _Stupefy _him, when suddenly a strong voice boomed over the roars of the food fight.

"_What, for Merlin's sake, is going on here_?"

At once, the fight stopped. Malfoy stopped screeching threateningly at the useless Crabbe and Goyle; a pretty girl called Cho Chang paused from rubbing a pie in her friend's face; Harry quickly rubbed his pumpkin-juice-wet glasses and shoved them on his face, blinking dreadfully up at the person who spoke.

A pair of sky blue eyes searched the entire Hall - Ron's shoulders sagged with relief as a brief chuckle escaped the Headmaster's lips, though he was still tense with nervousness. _Did Fred and George really have to choose a food fight_?

Dumbledore smoothed down his long, white beard. His blue eyes flashed knowingly as he turned to see Fred and George, who was hastily brushing bread crumbs off Lee Jordan's robes.

"Are you the ones who started this?" Dumbledore asked politely, his blue eyes now focused entirely on the twins. George straightened up and nodded respectively at the wizard, though he still had a cheeky grin on his face.

Ron beamed proudly at his older brothers. Fred and George were actually proud of what they did. Maybe.

The old wizard nodded thoughtfully and slowly. "I see." Suddenly, his solemn face broke into a mere amused smile. "And I also see that you have made quite a mess here."

Gasps of relief and gratitude could be slightly heard. Fred was patting George on the shoulder; obviously the two were expecting detention.

"Since the Great Hall is much of a mess to eat in, I suggest that for your dinners all of you will eat in your common rooms - _and no food fights_," he added good-naturedly, his beard twitching as he let out a small chuckle.

"I shall inform the teachers that after dinner you shall all clean up this mess. We can't let other schools show that we live in a pigsty," Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling with amusement as groans of resentment sounded throughout the students.

And with his long robes billowing, Dumbledore left.

As the Headmaster gone, the silent students suddenly broke into groups or individuals; most went up to Fred and George and congratulated on what nerve they had. Others glanced sympathetically or amusingly at Seamus.

Harry stepped over to Ron. When the redhead glanced questioningly at Malfoy, who was lying quite dangerously on the edge of the Slytherin table, Harry laughed and gave his holly wand a pat. "I hexed him," he explained. "_Mucus Ad Nauseam, _and when the idiot started his attention to his poor runny nose, I dropped some tomatoes I bewitched to make them heavier." A proud note was in the green-eyed boy's voice.

Ron smiled. He was about to congratulate Harry and remark how Harry was going to defeat You-Know-Who with tomatoes, Hermione sulked over to them with her book, sopping with pumpkin juice, and glared at both of them.

"What happened?" Harry asked, wiping pudding scraps off his glasses with his cloak. "You looked like homework has been banned from Hogwarts."

Hermione shoved her very damp book in Harry's surprised face and complained, "Some bitch threw something at me, and I couldn't just whip out my wand and hex him, he was already chucking it, and so I had to use my book as my shield!"

"Oooh." Ron winced slightly. "Language, missy, language."

Harry looked more sympathetic. "You can always buy a new one, Hermione. Besides, I can lend you one. What book was it?"

Hermione gazed at him gratefully. "Oh, thank you, Harry!" She gushed, giving Ron a glare, who looked down sheepishly. "Well, we better go change into our back-up robes and start going to Potions."

Harry's amused glint in his green eyes died down. "And after that, dinner," he grumbled. "At least cleaning is better than detention at Snape's."

"We have an advantage, though," Ron smirked, "Harry is bound to tell us how to clean, since he has a lot of chances when he lived with his aunt and uncle. Right, Harry?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes," she agreed entertainingly. "A few tips would do us good." She beckoned the two boys up to the Gryffindor Tower. "We should get started, shall we?"

Harry harrumphed. "Fine," he muttered grudgingly. "But Ron, you owe me for giving you some _tips_."

"Don't worry," Ron said reassuringly as the hero trio clambered their way upstairs. "I'll make sure I'll give you something in return for your help."

Ron thought he should give Harry a nice bucket of cold water the next morning.

* * *

**Hope this chapter made up for my absence? xD**

**Well, nothing to say here. I might not be able to write again soon since my friend is visiting from Oklahoma. Honestly, I just want to post new chapters but my mom thinks I should be a good host and have fun with her..**

**See you next time!**


End file.
